fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn
Shawn is the Real World identity of Shadowlight0982 and a future intern at Murakumo Industries. Overview Shawn is a college student and player of FFW; he is also a jack of all trades and a self-employed worker. Apperance Shawn greatly resembles his character in FFW as a young African-American man and short black hair. He also has dark brown eyes and though he has square-frame glasses for his eye-sight he chooses not to wear them occasionally. He wears a grey hoodie that he usually keeps halfway zipped up with a black shirt and tank-top underneath with blue jeans. Shawn also wears black sneakers with white trim. He usually carriers a black backpack with usual things like a laptop, his visor, a few sketchbook, and other items he needs depending on where he is going. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kurotsubasa Personality Shawn's personality is more introverted much like his FFW selfl however whether it is from shyness or keeping to himself it varies. While he a good person he will not readily trust others even if he had risked something to help him he will wait until he has a good sense of the person's character. When he is relaxed he is more humorous and can sometimes be carefree in his comfort zone. Shawn also has a small hero mentality where he will help someone withou recieving either any or much reward, he also has trust issues and will not readilly say what's on his mind or what is troubling him. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kurotsubasa Background Shawn comes from a family of six that has moved around for as long as he could remember which has affected his ability to make friends outside of some of his family members and took on responsiblity early since both his parents worked and he helped take care of his two brothers and sister all his life. It was when he was fifteen that he discovered FFW and decided to purchase it soon becoming the one-millionth buyer. While he was looking up the company that made FFW he discovered there was an open internship and decided to apply, on the day he went out to is interview he helped save a man from being mugged on the way to the building. He didn't know that the man was one of the CEO working in the place he was going and immediately got the internship. Shawn would soon help test and even help with some of the newer FFW projects. In FFW itself he became part of a guild before he left and created his own. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kurotsubasa Real vs. FFW Selves While Shawn is similar to Shadow in many ways a big difference is his sense of responsibility and caution. Shawn is highly more cautious and has a hard time opening himself up to people due to trust problems, he is also more responsible because of the many duties he has to do. He is also more silent and keeps to himself more so than he does as Shadow. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kurotsubasa Visor Shawn's Visor, nicknamed Dual Sight, are similar to the default visor but with various changes. The Visor Visual is a large black lens (similar to sunglasses) but the left half is framed with black metal as opposed to the right half, which can be retracted so that the visual only covers Shawn's left eye. The wireless receptors are changed to silver crescent moons and he has one audio communication which is on the right side. Abilities 'Atheletic Ability' Shawn is still active from excersizing regularly and from years of playing sports that he still keeps in fitness. While he is not atheletic by sports standards he is enough to be a fast runner and skilled jumper as he still able to run at subrecord levels and can leap good distances. : Adrenaline: Sometimes it is at random or in life or death situations that Shawn has burst of adrenaline more so than the average person. His senses are open and it stimulates his brain so that time appears to have slowed down; this allows Shawn to percieve things more so and an edge that he holds when fighting. 'Jack of all trades/Master of None' From his experience growing and interests that he had obtained Shawn has learned a lot of different skills that have either he chose not to continue on with or he has know way of refinining his style. These skills range from things like basic first-aid, computer/hacking skills, and even engineering. The list goes on and varies due to memory. 'Intelligence' While it may be only a slight bit higher than others Shawn has a high level thinking process that helps with work and school. This intelligence also helps him be perceptive when solving puzzles, thinking of plans, and analysing a situation. It is also what helps him learn the many skills he does know. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kurotsubasa Trivia *When his Visor is set to only the left eye it almost has the appearance of a scouter (a gag is that Shawn ignores all jokes when it's set like that). *Shawn has a pair of percription glasses that helps him see but he usually chooses not to where them except in certain situations. His Visor fixes his vision in FFW so he chooses not to wear his glasses and visor at the same time or find a way around his discomfort. *While Shawn has barely met Izanami in passing he speaks frequesntly with the man he saved and gave him his job: Takahiro Manami. *Shawn has designed and built a custom made A.T.s from parts he had to help with skating and with excersize. He is also the only person to have built a working pair of motorized skates. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kurotsubasa Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kurotsubasa